


陌生人的游戏

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 生贺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 9月12号晚上写的。熊总生贺文。时隔多日来存档。鉴于现在VPN不稳定，我已经把除了个别包含过于敏感的内容的文章都搬到Wland上了。http://hellowland.com/可以去看看？
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 11
Collections: 梅普合集





	陌生人的游戏

“您得相信我。”褐发男人优雅地笑笑，“用这玩意捅穿您的喉咙绝对不是什么难事。”

回应他的竟然也是一个笑，甚至更带些怡然自得——也许还有几分嘲讽。就仿佛是一个皇帝在居高临下地俯视着着尽力表演的跳梁小丑。

“您觉得这只是个游戏，不是吗？”褐发男人的声线倏忽陡峭了起来，冷冷的扬起尾音，质问着明明才是被俯视着的那个男人，“啊，看来我们养尊处优的总统先生早就对游戏可以有多么有趣没有概念啦。”蹩脚地转了几下还没卸下保险的手枪，褐发男人用漆黑冰凉、相当体现俄罗斯军工水平的枪管轻轻拍了拍置身在扶手椅中的金发男人的脸颊，令金发男人微微蹙起了眉峰。“阁下，你知道的，今天不是4月1日。我可不是内务部聘来跟您下象棋的人。”

“你是谁？”

“接下来你还会问——‘我在哪儿？’——‘你要对我做什么？’，没错吧？”

褐发男人交叠双臂，相当自信地环顾了四周一圈。天花板上正上方暗光源堪堪将他们周身的几平米照亮，望向光线顾及范围之外，就只剩下黑色天鹅绒一样极为均匀、毫无反光的黑了。“您身居何处，我无可奉告，我只能告诉您，如果您死在这儿了，直到变成化石的那一天都不会有任何人类发现您的。”

“至于名字吗，无名小卒，说了您也不会知道。”褐发男人将上半身探近，令金发男人下意识地向后缩了缩，后背局促地贴在了仿若王座的高背椅装饰着浮夸雕饰的椅背上，“我叫德米特里——德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇•梅德韦杰夫。不过，您不必记得我的名字。”褐发男人扯起嘴角，一颗虎牙明晃晃地露出来，侵略的意味不言而喻。

“我比较想听您叫我‘混蛋’。”

自称德米特里的褐发男人用崭新崭新、还没有沾过硝烟味道的枪口轻捻着金发男人薄薄的浅色唇瓣。

“虽然我不认识你，”金发男人别过脸去开口，以免那不友好的枪管在他张口的时候被恶意地塞进他的口腔里去，“但是你可以告诉我你的主子是谁，我们自可以好好谈谈。你这样愚蠢的行为只会葬送了你的前途，年轻人，你永远不会从我口中套到一句话的。事已至此，你若是想让我永垂不朽地做个化石，那你可以动手了。”

“此非我意。”褐发男人语调一转，“至于我的主子是谁？您就永远也想不到了，我和我主人的关系可不是您那狭隘的政治手册里的话语能解释得了。我愿意为他做任何事，他也允许我做自己想做的事。”褐发男人俯下身子，怜惜似的打量着金发总统被牢牢绑在扶手上的手臂，用手指轻轻抚触着坚韧的皮带和金属搭扣的合作成果，勾勒出一条反年龄的小臂曲线。

“今天肯定不是4月1日——但今天也算是个相当有意义的日子了。”德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇慢条斯理地挪动着枪口，让那冰凉在总统先生身上游移不定，“9月12日。”冰凉停在了西装裤的拉链上，“总统先生一贯在各方面都是起先锋带头作用的，这方面也不能落下吧？”

“我警告你……”

“我有多大的把握可以让联邦总统先生怀孕呢？”

接着猛地挺起上身的金发男人又被按回了座椅里。暗淡的光下，弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米诺维奇的脸因为羞愤而扭曲，死寂的灰败从他的眼睛里流出来，逐渐蔓延到他的整副面孔。

“如果您之前没有枉费那么多力气试图脱逃的话，您倒还可以显示显示您那两把刷子。”德米特里相当不客气地用枪口从下往上顶住了弗拉基米尔的下颌，迫使他仰起脸，暴露最脆弱的部位，另一只手则扯去总统阁下失去领带的衬衣领上坚守的扣子。

“您可别乱动，”德米特里挪了挪枪示意，“我可不想最后只能趁热。还有——您真该替这第二粒扣子*感到可惜，时至今日还闲置于此。”说罢狠狠一扯，那粒白色的小东西就落进了德米特里的手心里。而敏感的喉结被这幅度过大的拉扯刺激得颤动不已，更令褐发男人笑意难掩。

“混蛋……”

褐发男人“噗嗤”一声就笑了出来：“您倒是相当会讨好我，再叫我几声吧，阁下！顺便再加上几声‘不要’会更有情趣！”

金发男人的脸色由灰败飞速地转为粉红，血液从狂跳的心脏泵出，冲上他的脸颊，填塞他的大脑。他要怎么样才能接受明摆着的事实：这个陌生的褐发男人，这个杀手，要强暴自己。

“阁下，您那著名的十字架呢？没带在身上？”德米特里语气相当认真地抛出问题，而后不出所料地，没有得到回应。震颤的空气里只有不规律的粗重呼吸，映衬着一颗慌乱跳动的心。“真是可惜，不过  
还得亏我是个细心的人。”褐发男人自言自语间，一条内侧经过精心处理的柔软的皮带已经随着他手指的动作贴在了金发男人的颈间，束带中间银质的十字架沉甸甸地烙在男人的喉结上，令他艰难地吞咽了一下。那是一条黑色的皮项圈，是归属的标志。

在勒紧并扣上项圈期间，褐发男人手里的枪管已经戳了弗拉基米尔的嘴角无数次，令他不自觉地咬住了嘴唇，却不知这种难耐的神情正是德米特里最期待的节目。

德米特里用极简主义的行动和实用主义的结果成功地逼迫总统阁下低低地说出了那句他期待已久的“不”。

“真是遗憾啊，如果我不是个见不得光的虫豸，你也不是个上天入地超凡入圣的人物，我们兴许还有机会发展一点除了这个以外的东西。”德米特里拎着弗拉基米尔的项圈，像拎着一只家猫，迫使他抬起头。

“滚！”

枪管毫不留情地插进了他的口腔，枪口顶在柔软的舌肉上，味蕾上弥漫开金属味和血腥味。

“我要是三十年前就和你认识那该多好，兴许，我还能做你的情人。”

弗拉基米尔说不出话，枪管正压迫着他的唾液腺，晶莹的液体不争气的从嘴角滴落，或是顺着黑色的金属的动作粘稠有声。他只觉得他此时就像个大脑坏掉的废人，神色无助，处境愚蠢。

“如果我有三十年，我会天天这样对你的，贱货。”褐发男人用沾满透明液体的手枪蹭遍了弗拉基米尔裸露在外的各处肌肤，直至活动受限的总统先生的抽气声开始变调，下眼睑上出现肉眼可见的湿迹。

“混蛋。”他说。

于是德米特里操了他，在他用一阵剧烈的挣扎掀翻椅子之后。陌生人贴心地用不知什么东西润滑过的滑溜溜的阴茎撑开了他的肠壁，灵敏得如水蛇，滚烫得如火钳，令他的胸腔深处迸发出嘶哑的低吟。而这远没有结束——尽管弗拉基米尔明智地放弃了挣扎，以免那成为新一轮的催情剂，但保持不动也绝非什么万全之策。

褐发男人的动作大开大合，甚至冲开了弗拉基米尔手肘上的束带。至于男人手里的枪，早就不知道丢到了那里。男人的手扯着弗拉基米尔颈上的项圈，让他处在半窒息之中。

终于，随着那股岩浆在他的身体里明亮地铺展开来，褐发男人停止了动作，飞快地解开那有越勒越紧的风险的项圈，安静地环过他的肩，让呼吸渐渐平复下来。

“怎……怎么样，瓦洛佳？”

“咳，你虽然是个骗子，但还是明智的。”

“哈？”

“什么‘如果我有三十年，我会天天这样对你的’，你过去三十年要是天天这么干我早就死透了。”弗拉基米尔没好气地瘫倒在倒下的椅子上，“还不快给我解开！你留在里面干什么，还真准备叫我在9月12号搞什么带头示范啊？”

“是是是！”德米特里美滋滋地晃晃脑袋，“我的演技怎么样，不赖吧！是不是真的有一种和陌生人搞在一起的感觉？我就说嘛，爱情需要新鲜感。你看我生日马上也就到了，要不你就答应我，再多来几次怎么样？”

“季玛！你他妈到底有多想绿了你自己？！”

【番外】  
“对了，你的衬衫扣子。”  
“本来就是应该送给你的。”

*校园传统，毕业时衬衫的第二粒扣子送给意中人。


End file.
